scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Foster
Noah Foster is a main character in Scream. He is portrayed by John Karna. Noah was always different. His thought-process was just different from everyone else in Lakewood. He’s very intelligent and very outspoken which keeps him on people’s radar unlike other outcasts who get ignored and forgotten. Noah loves to voice his opinions, loves to tell people how it is, and he’s not shy about doing just that. However, that quick wit doesn’t always work in his favor, sometimes it feels like he doesn’t have an off-button which can lead to some very offensive remarks. That’s why having Audrey Jensen as his BFF works in his favor; she keeps him grounded and sane during the times where he feels like he’s coming loose at the seams. But Audrey wasn’t always that person for him. Things didn’t run as smoothly for the teens as they made their way into high school and met peers like Nina Patterson and Tyler O'Neill. Nina had fun torturing them in ways only a vixen can, and Tyler would kick their asses whenever he caught them lingering around her. Noah thought Tyler’s ring-marks on his face were good enough reason to steer clear from the king and queen of “hell high” but Noah was fascinated by one of the populars. He had been for as long as they could both remember. He is Audrey's closest confidante and happens to be creative, brilliant and tech-savvy enough to be the next "Steve Jobs". He's got a great sense of humor (a la John Cusack in his teen prime) that help him navigate the halls of his high school. He is also good friends with Emma and Brooke. Plus, he used to date two girls: Riley Marra (in Season 1; actually kissed; sex was interrupted) and Zoe Vaughn (in Season 2; kissed). Personality Noah is curious, adventurous, and almost foolishly brave, always sniffing for something fun to do. Energetic and rambunctious, he can make even the scariest of places into an adventure; with much bravery on hand, evident in the way he confidently stands up to predators and defends his friends even in the face of death. However, unlike his friend, Audrey, Noah is less careful about his bravery as he throws himself in harm's way for no good reason. Still, he is foolishly brave and too arrogant for his own good, nearly getting himself and his friend Audrey killed. Thinking himself strong and capable, Noah has an ego the size of a man. He is known to claim Audrey's ideas as his own and loves to show off his status to the other people of Lakewood, often overstepping his authority in doing so. He basks in the prospect of becoming king and readily looks forward to the day when he can order around his subjects. In this way, he is somewhat stuck-up and pompous. Despite this, Noah is good at heart and longs to become the wise king that his father is. Noah glorifies Riley as he wants to be just like her when he grows up, and suffers much grief whenever he disappoints her. When Riley dies, Noah suffers severe emotional trauma, thinking that her death is his fault. Following Riley's death, Noah becomes somewhat withdrawn and depressed, no longer putting value in his own life. It takes the efforts of Emma and Audrey to make Noah recover from his depression and move on with life. When Zoë Vaughn dies, Noah again suffers severe emotional trauma, to lose his second girlfriend, and nearly has a complete change of personality. No longer adventurous and curious boy he was, he abandons his work and almost becomes something entirely else. It takes the efforts of Gustavo Acosta to make Noah recover again and move on with his life. As an adolescent, Noah picks up a happy, carefree lifestyle, thinking nothing of his responsibilities back home. In addition, he becomes sedentary and stubbornly refuting of his past life. Having been tainted in mind by his well-meaning friends, Noah no longer sees the need to help others and would rather lock himself away in bliss than face reality. Gallery Scream.jpg Cle6fwmUoAE2ny .jpg Category:Characters